Shadow Uprising In Jade
by Swedish Cultist
Summary: A tale of a cultist tryng to get an artifact for his boss
1. Default Chapter

Shadow Uprising in Jade(GD Fanfic.) By Ola Hansson  
  
Chapter one. Memories of old.  
  
Deep in the Igor swamp in the ruins that once was the great temple of the faceless one, Badrok stood and watched his fellow cultist dragging up the ancient artifact from the main well. He thought: Why?, why im in this cult? Suddenly a voice in his head spoke: because i wished you to do so. Badrok smiled and spoke: Shall i bow for you my god?- No why should my grand champion bow for me? Isnt it enough that you serve more loyal than all others? Badrok smiled: The foolish council of blood who think their greater than you, thinking they control you, they shall die! The voice spoke : All in its time but for now, use them for our purposes. Badrok walked towards a cultist who gave orders to the other.- Carl!, how is the dragging doing? Carl answered with a frightned voice: All good my lord, but the other are lazy and do not care if it has gotten any damage.- They do Carl, they are just frightened by my precense like you, thinking i will kill you if you do anything wrong. The great orb was finally lifted up, and Badrok noded to Carl to start the journey home, to the secret bastation in the Dim Crags. The Edge guard have failed to stop them recovering the orb, but its a long journey to the Dim Crags . Rouges and thieves wasnt even bothering them, armed patrols ignored them. All because of the sigill that showed they were a part of the Blood cult, They showed it openly, because the great time of demon hunters and the Bastet clan was over. Few of the remaining Soul clan did now they even survived the secret clan wars. But a scream broke his concentration. A cultist fell dead with an dagger in his back. A man dressed in blue stood before him and his face tattoed with suns. A soul clan!, impossible Badrok thought but then looked upon the man. It was Mablung, the turncoat who betrayed the Blood cult and became one of the soul clan.They both glared angry at each other.  
  
End Of Part One. 


	2. Shadows Uprising In Jade part 2

. Shadow uprising in Jade.  
Part two: The Prophecy is told.  
  
So Mablung, have you come to beg for mercy, Badrok spoke with a harsh voice. Mablung looked upon Badrok and was disgusted by his noble half elf face. Noble but feral and an iron helm covered Badroks head down to the nose. Carl!, please show our guest the way out. Carl and the cultist attacked Mablung with their sword over their heads. Mablung grabbed the first of them and him threw against the wall. Mablung parried every blow they put against him. After minutes only Carl remained. Carl suddenly lashed out a blow against Mablungs heart . Mablung parried it with ease and said "You cultist never learn". And Carl went down with a knife in his hearth. Mablung became panicked when he saw that Badrok was gone. But he couldnt gotten to far and followed the footprints that lead out of the swamp.  
  
-II-  
  
The Digger sisters had settled with their horses beside a statue close to the Igor swamp. Gina studied the statue that had the simple form of an orb. Odd writtings that told of great evil long ago shall rise again and the faceless gods champion will come and lay ruin to all of Jade. The story also predicted that a child born of a were creature and whos father is of royal blood shall decide the future of all. Brit said to her sister "You dont belive that?". "No "said Gina but it worries me. Because you are like the were creature the prophecy speak off. Brianna nodded. Suddenly they heard a loud clapping behind them. A tall warrior Wearing nothing but an iron helm, red pant and had a katana hanging on his back. "How touching" he spoke. "Who are you!" Gina cried out loud causing her sisters to look on her. They suddenly saw a orb flowing over his head. "Im Badrok of the blood cult and you are on holy ground for us, take your things and leave. "Wait just a minute, why should we" Brit answered him. Another warrior came at that moment. The warriors looked upon each other with evil eyes. "Mablung" spoke Badrok. "Badrok" answered Mablung. They both throwed themselves against each other. The Katana parried the knife and sword. Five minutes later noone had gotten the upper hand of his opponet. Baldurs suddenly lashed out something that looked like a lightning bolt and caused Mablung to pass out. Brit hurried to save him but Badrok spoke with a much darker voice "Mablung, you are defeated and now were even." Mablung cried out "come back here and fight!, its not over yet and i will hunt down your cult and the prophecy never ever will be fullfilled. Badrok left the digger sisters and the now unconscious laid on the dirty ground. "We shuld take him to Main guard and meet up with the edge guard, also we must take him with us."Brianna said. Brianna took a scrool of town portal from one of the horses packages and read the words. In seconds they were in Main guard  
  
-II- Meanwhile on the road the Dim crags , Badrok had net up with some of his buddies. Daggo and Danno who are human twins whos faces became wicked and mad under their blood rite into the sword masters. Henchu Konoko was an undead samurai that became the second blade master champion after Badrok. Also in the pack was Balkor one of the few blood cult monks. His head was deformed since birth and was before hunted ad a mutant. Both the twins and Balkor covered thei faces with red masks that only showed the eyes and mouth. "Hey, boss did it you succed?" Daggo asked. " Yes, but the rest of my party was slain by the cursed traitor!" Suddenly he passed into meditation. He knew what awaited him, his god called on him. "Badrok , you succeded." "Yes mylord but there was a were cheetah who fitted excactly to the description of she in the prophecy." "Hmm, this disturb our plans but bring the were cheetah to me, NOW!" Bakdor awoke from his meditation and spoke to his freinds "We have work to do!". 


End file.
